The principal skeletal muscles with respect to the shoulder, arm, forearm, wrist, fingers, and legs associated with a human being or an animal are operated by the brain via a nerve signal. Muscle contraction and movement can be coordinated and commanded by many parts of the brain, including the cerebral cortex, cerebellum, and brainstem structures. Instructions in the form of a neuro-electrical signal travel to the muscles and cause graduated course or fine motor movements to accomplish a designated task.
Locomotion from place to place via arm, leg, and other muscular movements are common to the human and all other mammalian life. In the process of steering and directing the actions of muscles over the entire body, the brain accomplishes the duties and desires of everyday life in humans and animals. The nerves as electrically coded signals carry neuro-electrical signals, which are transmitted from the brain to a muscle to command it to contract. Such natural signals vary by the type and assemblage of neuron(s) participating in the signal. A neuron is a cell that possesses the capacity to generate a repeatable electrical signal. Signal components may vary regarding the voltage, frequency, and amplitude change to make the muscle perform its duty.
Muscles generally require a source of nutrients and oxygen, which can be supplied by the blood stream and intact nerves to carry commands. The neuro commands to the muscle occur in the form of the neuro-electrical coded signals via an efferent nerve that originate in the central nervous system (brain) and later conduct the signals on the peripheral nervous system. Biological and positional status information can be passed from the muscle to the brain by an afferent nerve to coordinate and signal that the muscle movement has been completed or is in the process of being completed. Balance and fine motor movements are the final actions and reactions that complete the task(s).
The sciatic nerve is the principal nerve for neuro-coded operation of the leg in animals and humans. Locomotion of the leg is possible via neuro-coded signals emanating from the brain, which are carried by the peripheral nerves of the sciatic and its branches. In the un-diseased and uninjured human or animal, the movement from place to place, the handling of food, tools, clothing, and other implements of daily life occurs effortlessly and as the owner of the muscles and brain desires. Motor movements can be impaired by disease, injury of muscles, or by crushed or severed nerves. Specific injuries to the brain, spinal cord or skeleton as well as lack of oxygen and other nutrients because of cardiovascular failure or damage to the respiratory tract can occur and damage muscle operation. The ability to cause muscle movement in humans or animals with spinal or other injuries make it impossible, difficult or painful to move skeletal muscles.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved system and method for providing a normal muscular activity by means of a natural and actual neuro-electrical signal that regulate the generally smooth, ever changing symphonic patterns of muscle movement throughout life. A need also exists for an improved system and method for controlling the skeletal muscles by means of the neuro-electric coded signal, as described in greater detail herein.